


פרוייקט 20 מילים - סולאנג'לו

by Daughter_of_hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, romane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.השתתפות בפרוייקט 20 מילים בשיפ סולאנג'לו</p>
            </blockquote>





	פרוייקט 20 מילים - סולאנג'לו

**Author's Note:**

> לא השלמתי את כל ה20. יכול להיות שזה יתמלא

**אחות:**

ניקו היה צריך להתאמץ בשביל לקום מהמיטה. זה יום הזיכרון של ביאנקה והדבר היחיד שהוא רצה היה לשכב במיטה השחורה דמויית ארון הקבורה. הוא לא היה שם כשעיצבו את הבקתה של בית האדס, הוא לא היה אחראי על העיצוב נורא והדכאוני הזה. אם כי הוא אולי לכמה מהמיתוסים שמדברים על כך שבני האדס הם ערפדים מרושעים שרוצים לשתות דם של חצויים הוא כן אחראי. זו לא אשמתו שוויל החליט לשפוך על שנייהם מיץ פטל אדום וגרם לו לרדוף אחריו בכל רחבי מחנה החצויים. טוב, אולי זו כן אשמתו. הוא היה מספיק אידיוט לחשוב שיוכל לברוח מאחת מה"פקודות של רופא "של סולאס.

אחותו מתה באותו היום לפני שמונה שנים והדבר היחיד עליו הוא חושב זה העיצוב של החדר שלו, ניקו קלט. אחותו נקברה לפני כמה שנים בארון שנראה בדיוק כמו האחד בו הוא שוכב כרגע והוא חושב על מיץ פטל. הארון של ביאנקה דמה לארון - מיטה בו הוא שוכב כרגע. היה לו אותו מבנה מדכא ואותו צבע. הוא גם היה מרופד בצורה הזו. לפתע, ניקה לא יכולתי להישאר בארון, בחדר הזה עוד רגע אחד.

הוא יצא במהירות מהחדר, סוגר את הדלת מאחוריו. וויל בא לקראתו. הוא לבש את החולצה של מחנה חצוי, אותה החולצה ניקה אף פעם לא הצלחתי להבין למה הוא אוהב כל כך. "אתה מוכן?" שאל וויל בדאגה. לקול שלו מתלווה צליל ניגון התמידי שלו.

"יותר מוכן מזה אני כבר לא איהיה." הוא מלמל בלחץ. ניקיתי עצם את עיניו. מנסה לראות לנגד עיניו את ביאנקה, עומדת שם עם חץ וקשת בידייה ועם מבט שאומר 'אני אחותך הגדולה. אתה תקשיב לי אידיוט '. הוא הופתע להרגיש את זרועותיו של וויל מקיף אותו כעבור מספר שניות. לוויל היה ריח של מחטי אורנים, תחבושות ומישום מה גלידה. כשניקו הושיט את ידיו וחיבק את וויל בחזרה, הוא כמעט ויכל לראות את החיוך המאשר בפנייה של אחותו הגדולה.

היא תמיד רצתה את אחייה הקטן מאושר.

 

**שנים:**

עברו שנים מאז המלחמה הגדולה נגד גאיה ובכל זאת יש לילות בהם ניקו מתעורר מכוסה בזיעה בשלוש בלילה מסיוטים בהם הוא מחוזק בטרטרוס והולך כמו זומבי מתנדנד למרפאה. בשבילו המלחמה עוד לא עברו שנים מהמלחמה. וויל תמיד שם. וויל, בעל השיער הבלונדיני והעינים הכחולות. וויל לא מביט בו במבט מרחם שג'ייסון או פרסי יביט בו. הוא לא מנסה להעמיד פנים כאילו לו אין סיוטים או שהוא המבוגר האחראי השיחה. הוא לא יגיד לו "ניקה. אתה צריך להתגבר. עברת שנים בנאדם." וויל יעיף בו מבט קצר ואז תשאל אותו איך עבר עליו היום והם יתחילו שיחה ארוכה. שיחה שתוביל כמובן למשחק מחשב ארוך ועקוב מדם וחיים של זומבים ירוקים ולבסוף לשינה שלווה.

כשוויל יוצא למסע החיפושים הראשון שלו, ניקו משתגע. הוא לא משתגע אופן בולט במיוחד. הוא לא רוצה שג'ייסון או פרסי ידע. הוא גם לא משתגע בצורה אובססיבית המתאימה לפייפר- הוא לא מעביר כמה ימים טובים בלהיות רודן מפחיד. כן, פייפר מפחידה ורודנית כשהיא דואגת. הוא משתגע בכך שהוא מעביר כמה ימים בלקסוס ציפורניים בטירוף ולהרגיש כאילו סולאס נעדר כבר שנים.

כוויל סולאס חוזר מהמחנה כשתפוח הזהב בידו ומחייך לכיוון ניקו, ניקו קולט בפעם הראשונה שעבר שנים מאז המלחמה.

ושוויל סולס נראה לו רע בכלל עם תפוח זהב לידו.

 

**עולם:**

כשניקו היה קטן, ביאנקה, אחותו הגדולה, נהגה באופן תמידי להוציא מהספרייה של מלון לוטוס אטלס בכל יום ולעבור איתו עליו. "הנה ספרד!" נהגתי לומר בשעה שהצביע על גוש גדול במפה, "והנה פלשתינה! אתה רואה את המדינה קטנה שם בקצה? יש עייה כרגע מאבק בין טורקים לבריטים!" הם נהגו להעביר שעות ביחד, מביט באטלס עצום, בעל כריכה שחור, של מלון וצוחק.

הם אפילו המציאו משחק הקשור לאטלס. 'תמצא את הארץ בעולם המקביל ". האמת היא שביאנקה חשבה על רוב החוקים, אבל ניקו עדיין מסוגל לראות את עצמו בעיניי רוחו יושב שעות וחושב על חוקים.

כשהוא מספר את זה לסולאס בזמן ששנייהם אוכל ביחד הצהריים מתחת לעץ אורן משיר מחטים, וויל מציע לשחק את המשחק. הוא אפילו למד בשביל ניקה לשחק את ה'משחק המוזר של ניקו ופרנק 'כמו שהייזל קורא את לזה. אבל ניקו פשוט לא מסוגל. בשבילו זה תמיד יהיה המשחק שלו ושל ביאנקה בלבד.

ובכל זאת, כאשר ניקו ווויל עומדים ליד ספרד במהלך המסע שלהם { "ניקו אנחנו צריכים להקיף את העולם בשמונים יום לזכר המשחק שלך ושל ביאנקה!"

"אתה מגוחך."

"אתה בא איתי בכל זאת, נכון?"

"אתה יודע את התשובה."}

ניקיתי לא מסוגל שלא להחליט, כשהוא עומד שם כשידו תחוב בידו חם של וויל, שזה יותר טוב אפילו ממשחק.

 

**סוד:**

ניקו העביר חיים שלמים בלפחד שמישהו יעלה על הסוד שלו. על זה שהוא הומו. על זה שהוא היה מאוהב בפרס. ובכל זאת, הוא גילה כשג'ייסון גיל את סודו, זה לא היה נורא כמו זה לא היה נורא כמו שהוא חשב שזה יהיה.

כשוויל מגלה את הסד שלו זה אחר. זה לא 'לא נורא'. זה מדהים.

 

**דרך:**

ניקו מסוגל לציין את אבני הדרך במערכת היחסים שלו ושל וויל בקלות רבה. האבן הראשונה הייתה הפגישה הראשונה שלהם. זו לא הייתה הפגישה חלומית שבנות אפרודיטה חולם עלייה. הפגישה הראשונה שלו ושל וויל הייתה בפעם הראשונה שניקו הגיע למחנה. כשהשמיים נצבעו באדום שהזכיר דם וניקו העביר את הלילה בבכי בביתן הרמס. ניקיתי לא בכה על הגעה למחנה מלא במפלצות, הוא בכה בגלל שביאנקה נטש אותו.

וויל היה הבחור שבא לתת לו כלי רחצה והרצאה על המחנה. בחור לו הוא נתן אגרוף בפנים וצרחתי עליו להחזיר לו את אחותו הגדולה. בחור שבחר להשאיר את כלי רחצה לרגליו של ניקו, לומר "אתה יודע איפה למצוא אותי? לא משנה. בוא לביתן אחד עשר כשיתאפס." ונעלם. מיותר לציין שניקה לא התאפס באותו הלילה.

אבן השנייה היה בפגישה השנייה שלו ושל וויל. בניגוד למה שרוב החצויים חושב, הפישה השנייה של וויל וניקה לא היה בערב הקרב עם גאיה. פגישה היה במלון בו אנבת 'נח מפציעה בזרוע שלה. בשעה שעשרות חצויים משתמשים ברהיטים המעוצבים בצורה עתיקה ומלחמה מתנהלת בחוץ, וויל מצא זמן לצרוח על ניקו על פציעה בחזה, למשוח לו משחה, ולהתחיל לקלל בהתלהבות מיוחדת במינה כשגילה שניקו נעלם בזמן שהוא הלך להביא לו מים. מה שהוא לא ידע, היה שניקה התחבא מתחת למיטה.

אבן השלישית היה במלחמה עם גאיה, כאשר האש הציף את השמים וליאו מצא את מותו הטרגי, וויל הצליח למצוא זמן לצרוח על ניקה על השימוש שלו במסע צללים. רק שהפעם ניקו כבר לא היה ילד מפוחד בן שלוש עשרה. הפעם הוא צרח חזרה.

את האבנים הבאות אנחנו לא ייודעים, ניקו מתעקש להסתיר פרטים על המשך מערכת היחסים. אבל אנחנו עוד נגלה

והאבנים הבאות, אותם ניקו וויל עוד לא חווה, הם חלק מהדרך שניקו וויל יעבור. חלק מהדרך שלהם ביחד. והם יעברו את הדרך הזו יחד.

 

**בית:**

זה היה מוזר, להיות מסוגל לקרוא למקום מסוים בית. עברו הרבה שנים מאז שהיה לניקו בית. הוא זוכר את הבית בו גדל כמקום קסום. בית ילדותו היה מלא ברוחות ובשדים שאביו ציווה לנהל את משק הבית. אמו היה מסוגל לפרוץ בשירים באיטלקים בקולה המסלסל באותה קלות בה יכל לחבק ולנשק את ניקו וביאנקה {והיא נשקה}. אפילו פרספונה היה בא לביקור לפעמים, חוצה את מפתח בית ומחבקת קלה את ביאנקה.

הבית שלו ושל וויל שונה. בבית שלהם ניקו מבשל - לסולאס יש מנהג נורא, הוא תמיד חייב לשרוף את המטבח בדרך מיוחדת. בן אם בכך שהתחיל לשיר ושרף את האוכל, דבר שטען שהוא "קורה לכולם!"

ובן אם בכך שנרדם במהלך הבישולים { "שתוק ניקו, זה יכל לקרות לכולם!"

"לא. זה לא קרה אפילו לפרסי. וואו וויל! הצלחת להיות מוכשר ברמה שאפילו פרסי לא הגיע אלייה!"

"שתוק. בפקודת הרופא. אני אשפוך אלייך מיץ פטל שוב."}

בנוסף, לסולאס יש מנהג מעצבן של שפיכת מיץ פטל על ניקו כשהוא עצבני. לא משנה אם ניקו הוא אשם או שוויל קבל נכשל במתמטיקה. נו טוב, ניקה בדרך כלל מזמן שדים כשהוא עצבני. כל אחד והבעיות שלו.

בבית שלהם וויל בדרך כלל הוא זה ששר שירים באיטלקים. שלרוב אין להם הרבה משמעות, אך נראה כאילו וויל בטוח שהם מרשימים את ניקו. { "ניקה! ניקה! ניקיתי! העביר שלוש שעות בללמוד שירים באיטלקים בשבילך!"

"כל הכבוד וויל. תודה."}

וחשוב מכולם, בבית שלהם, גם אם הוא לא "קסום", ניקה מאושר.

 

**נשיקה:**

"ניקו, היום יום אהבה." ניקו די אנג'לו עצבני במיוחד וישנוני למדי {וכן, זה מקסים כמו כולן אומרות.} מרים את ראשו מהמיטה שלו ושל וויל במבט מבולבל.

"מה אתה רוצה סולאס? שינה זה דבר חשוב! ולי אכפת מיום האהבה?" ניקו נעץ מט מפחיד בסולאס. ואם סולאס לא היה סולאס הוא ככל הנראה היה בורח.

"גם זה חשוב!" וכשויל מסיים את המשפט, הוא רוכן ומנשק את ניקו נשיקה חזקה על שפתיו. לשפתיים של וויל סולאאס יש טעם של גלידה ומנתה. כשוויל מנשק את ניקו זה בדרך כלל לא הוגן. זה משאיר את ניקו משותק למשך כמה שניות. אבל כשוויל מנשק את ניקו ישנוני ....

 הדבר היחיד שניקו יכול לחשוב אליו זה שהוא לא צחצח שיניים עדיין.

ועל ויל סולאס.

 

**חתולים:**

"ניקו! אנחנו צריכים לאמץ חתול." פניו של וויל מביט אליו. בפניו של וויל יש סימנים קלים של שריטות.

"אין חתולים בבית הערבה!" פוסק ניקו בקול נחרץ, מנסה שלא להיות מושפע ממה שהפנים האלה עשו לו באותו הרגע.

"אבלאבלאבל! ניקו! חתול! ובית הערבה?"

ניקיתי מסוגל להרגיש את פניו הופך לאדום. וויל סולאס ניצח בסיבוב הזה. אז כן, ניקו קורא באופן תמידי לבית שלו וששל וויל 'בית הערבה' במוחו. "זה יהיה כלב. רק כלב. אני אביא כלב משאול הערב."

"אבל ניקו, חתול!" פניו של וויל מביט אליו בתחינה.

"כלב. אני בוחר איך קוראים לו."

"זה נקם על שגרר איתך לספרד במסע שלנו מסביב העולם לזכר ביאנקה?"

"ברור שזה זה. אני לא מאמין שגרתת אותי לשם לראות את החתונה של פרסי ואנבת '. כלב."

"אווץ. ניקו."

"אל תנסה אפילו, סולאס, אנחנו נאמץ כלב."


End file.
